


Flames

by Dryadeh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La inquisidora regresa a Skyhold después de una larga ausencia y Cullen está ansioso por darle el recibimiento que se merece...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Respuesta a la petición de Ada en el ficathon de Trespasser, inspirada en este glorioso fan art: http://raccooncitizen.deviantart.com/art/Cullen-x-Inquisitor-Melting-Ice-527733215
> 
> No hay spoilers de Trespasser, aunque se hace alusión a lo que se puede ver en el trailer del DLC. Está situado unos meses antes, digamos. Pero no spoilea nada y no hace falta haberlo jugado para entender nada en particular.
> 
> Nota: Declan Schofield es el oficial que cockbloquea a Cullen y la inquisidora en su primer beso. Le puse ese nombre en otro fic ("Todas las veces que quise besarte") y me pareció gracioso hacer alusión a él aquí xD

 

**Flames**

—Comandante, la inquisidora acaba de regresar de su última expedición.

Los dedos de Cullen se cerraron sobre el informe que había estado leyendo al escuchar las noticias de la boca de una de sus oficiales, arrugando el pergamino cubierto por la estilizada letra de Charter. Fue un acto inconsciente, fruto de la ansiedad y la expectación.

La inquisidora había estado fuera casi tres semanas esa vez. Era la primera vez que habían pasado tanto tiempo separados desde la muerte de Corifeus y Cullen tuvo que resistir el impulso de salirle al encuentro. La clase de recibimiento que le hubiera gustado darle no podía tener público.

Lo cual le recordaba una cosa muy importante.

—¿Conoces al oficial Schofield? ¿Declan Scholfield? —preguntó a la enana, que lo observaba desde el marco de una de las puertas que daban a su torre de operaciones.

Ella asintió como respuesta.

—Búscalo y ponle a limpiar los establos o envíalo a recoger raíces élficas en los alrededores de la fortaleza. Haz lo que quieras con él, pero asegúrate de que no esté a menos de doscientos metros de la inquisidora y de mí, ¿entendido?

La enana asintió de nuevo y desapareció con pasos apresurados por donde había venido. Cullen echó un rápido vistazo a su mesa llena de papeles, legajos, mapas y listas e hizo ademán de poner un poco de orden, pero desistió al cabo de unos segundos. Se irguió, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación.

Lo más seguro era que ella fuese a visitarlo en cuanto pudiese. Siempre lo hacía. Al menos desde que ellos… Pero tenía demasiadas ganas de verla como para limitarse a esperar. Impaciente, salió de su despacho y se asomó a la sección de la muralla que le daba unas mejores vistas del puente que permitía acceder a la fortaleza.

Sin embargo, por mucho que sus ojos la buscaron, no encontró a la inquisidora entre el grupo de gente que desfilaba por la pasarela. Había algunos soldados haciendo la ronda, uno de los agentes de Charter partía a caballo y un carromato tirado por bueyes llegaba con artículos encargados por los comerciantes de Skyhold.

Pero ni rastro de ella. Ya debía haber entrado.

Inquieto, Cullen decidió regresar a su puesto y aguardarla allí. Tarde o temprano aparecería. Si había aguantado tres semanas sin verla, bien podía esperar unos minutos más, ¿cierto?

No obstante, pronto descubrió que no era capaz de hacer nada útil. Después de releer la arrugada nota de Charter tres veces y darse cuenta de que no había comprendido ni una sola palabra, decidió ir a buscarla.

Pero antes de poder dar un paso, escuchó el sonido de la pesada puerta de madera que había a su derecha cerrándose. Levantó la mirada, sólo para encontrar a Trevelyan apoyada de espaldas en ella, observándolo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—¿Ocupado, comandante? —preguntó.

Cullen ya había rodeado la mesa y llegado hasta ella casi antes de que acabara de hablar. La sujetó con suavidad por la barbilla para alzarle el rostro hacia él, sintiéndose atravesado por sus hermosos ojos.

—¿Para ti? Nunca —murmuró.

Y la besó sin más dilación. Había extrañado tanto eso, poder tocarla y besarla, tenerla cerca, que no pudo evitar ser excesivamente impetuoso. A decir verdad ella no pareció molesta: pronto cerró las manos sobre las pieles que cubrían el cuello de Cullen y separó los labios. Encadenaron una serie de besos cortos y rápidos, casi atropellados, que lo dejaron sin respiración, hasta que la inquisidora buscó su lengua.

Entonces se enlazaron, como los eslabones de una cadena, y la boca de Cullen se inundó del sabor y la textura de la maga. Dejó su barbilla y bajó las manos hasta sus caderas, acercándose inconscientemente al calor de su cuerpo. En un movimiento instintivo, coló su pierna entre las rodillas levemente separadas de la inquisidora, inclinándose sobre ella para tener un mejor acceso a su boca.

Trevelyan reaccionó abrazándose a su nuca y soltando un ahogado suspiro de placer que incendió la sangre de Cullen.

De pronto, al comandante sus ropas le parecían pesadas y agobiantes, pero no le molestaban ni una ínfima parte de lo que lo hacía la armadura de cuero endurecido que ella llevaba. Dejó su boca y se apartó lo suficiente para ver que Trevelyan tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión extasiada, antes de besarla en la mejilla, en la curva de la mandíbula y finalmente en el cuello.

Las manos de la maga se cerraron sobre sus hombros cuando él comenzó a apartar la levita de cuero que formaba parte de su armadura ligera.

—Cullen —susurró ella, con la voz tomada. A él le encantaba notar ese timbre más ronco, porque delataba cuánto le afectaban sus caricias —Apesto a sangre de demonio. Me gustaría darme un baño primero.

El comandante tardó unos segundos en comprender sus palabras y cuando lo hizo se sintió avergonzado. Era lógico. Acababa de regresar de un largo viaje y él prácticamente le había saltado encima en las puertas de Skyhold.

Se apartó de ella y se rascó la nuca, azorado por su arrebato.

—Por supuesto. Yo… te veré luego —acertó a decir.

Ella sonrió, como si adivinara lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese instante y lo encontrara muy divertido. Después, deshizo la distancia que Cullen había creado entre los dos y, poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un tierno beso en la cicatriz que partía su labio superior.

—Te veré en mis aposentos. No tardes —dijo, al tiempo que deslizaba juguetonamente una mano por el plaquín de acero que cubría el pecho del comandante.

Luego, tras lanzarle una mirada sugerente, la inquisidora se marchó.

Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Cullen Rutherford se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

 

* * *

 

La Inquisidora hizo que rellenaran la bañera de cobre que había en sus aposentos. Los sirvientes no necesitaron mucho tiempo, ya que utilizaron agua fría. Cuando estuvo bien llena, Trevelyan sumergió la mano en la tina y calentó el líquido con un sencillo hechizo. Luego se quitó las ropas sucias, envió las botas lejos después de sacudir enérgicamente los pies, y se metió en la bañera.

La calidez del agua envolvió su cuerpo, deshaciendo los nudos de sus músculos y suavizando su cansancio. Había exprimido a su pobre montura para regresar cuánto antes a Skyhold y ver a Cullen, y ahora se sentía agotada.

Empezaba a quedarse dormida cuando escuchó pasos en las escaleras y supo que se trataba de él. Había tardado en llegar, aunque estaba segura de que había pasado todo ese rato dando vueltas en su despacho y preguntándose cuánto tiempo debía darle. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír, mientras se incorporaba en la bañera.

Unos segundos después, Cullen apareció en su campo de visión. Al encontrarla en la tina se quedó paralizado, como si dudara sobre si debía entrar en la habitación o marcharse y regresar más tarde.

—Únete a mí —le dijo ella, disipando sus dudas.

Él asintió en silencio y se acercó unos pasos, sus ojos vagando ávidamente por el rostro, el cuello y los hombros de la inquisidora, visibles por encima del borde de la bañera. Despacio, se quitó la capa de pieles y la colgó sobre la barandilla de las escaleras. Después comenzó el laborioso trabajo de desabrochar las presillas de los brazales metálicos que cubrían sus brazos. Aunque era un proceso mecánico y que había repetido miles de veces (tanto en su vida como templario como comandante de las fuerzas de la inquisición, Cullen siempre se ponía y quitaba la armadura solo. Los templarios no contaban como escuderos y encargarse de su equipo era parte de su disciplina diaria) sus dedos se movían con torpeza.

O al menos, esa era la impresión que le daba a la maga. Después de contemplar sus esfuerzos durante un par de minutos, se impacientó y salió de la bañera. Su cuerpo desnudo chorreó agua sobre la cara alfombra orlesiana que Josie había encargado para ella, pero a la inquisidora no pudo importarle menos.

Sobre todo al ver la mirada brillante y hambrienta con que Cullen recorrió su desnudez. Se aproximó a él mientras el comandante se arrancaba los guantes con movimientos bruscos e impacientes y los dejaba caer al suelo. Poco después le siguieron los brazales, con un tintineo metálico. Justo a tiempo para rodearla con los brazos y atraerla hacia sí. Ella se dejó hacer, devolviéndole el beso apasionado que él le dio, pero pronto se apartó y cuando él hizo ademán de volver a besarla, le cubrió los labios con el dedo índice.

Cullen la observó, sin moverse, como hipnotizado, mientras Trevelyan soltaba las correas que unían la parte frontal y trasera de su coraza para después desprenderle de ella hábilmente. No siempre había sido así (los dos recordaban una ocasión en que fueron incapaces de quitarle el plaquín y al final lo dejaron en su sitio y siguieron adelante) pero la práctica hacía al maestro y la inquisidora aprendía rápido.

A continuación lo liberó de la casaca de cuero endurecido que llevaba como protección debajo de la armadura, y Cullen levantó los brazos y se contorsionó  para facilitarle el trabajo. Ahora, tan sólo una camisa de fino lino blanco cubría su torso.

Trevelyan depositó un beso en su mejilla y fue acercándose a su boca, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con el grueso cinturón del comandante. Llegó a sus labios al mismo tiempo que a la hebilla, que manipuló en cuestión de segundos con destreza.   

Él ahogó un murmullo, a medio camino entre un suspiro y un gruñido de placer, cuando la maga coló sus manos húmedas por debajo de la camisa de lino y le acarició el abdomen y el pecho, logrando que todos los músculos se contrajeran bajo sus yemas.

La apartó un instante, lo justo para sacarse la prenda por la cabeza, tras enredarse momentáneamente con las mangas en sus prisas. Ella intentó reír, pero tenía la boca seca y el corazón parecía latirle entre las piernas, y en realidad la urgencia de Cullen no le resultaba graciosa porque la compartía.

Así que en lugar de reírse se apretó contra él, disfrutando del tacto suave del escaso vello dorado que cubría su pecho y de la sensación de la piel caliente del comandante contra la suya. Él la envolvió rápidamente con los brazos desnudos, acariciándole la espalda, desde la nuca hasta las nalgas, que ciñó con sus manos.

Trevelyan notaba la presión del pantalón de cuero de Cullen en la parte alta del vientre y dirigió su mano hacia allí. Aflojó los cordones que lo anudaban y se coló debajo, arrancándole un sonido gutural que pareció sonrojarlo.

Las caricias y los besos continuaron durante unos minutos, hasta que Cullen le rodeó con suavidad la muñeca, apartando su mano. Ella buscó su mirada, confusa, pero comprendió sus intenciones cuando él empezó a guiarla hasta la bañera.

El agua se había entibiado durante su ausencia, así que la inquisidora recurrió de nuevo a la magia para calentarla. Mientras, el comandante se deshacía de sus botas y se quitaba los pantalones de cuero, que colgaban laxamente de sus caderas. Una vez estuvo completamente desnudo, entró en la amplia bañera, apoyándose de espaldas contra un borde. Trevelyan lo siguió rápidamente, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Entonces él la rodeó con los brazos y ella descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro, dejándole acceso a su cuello.

Cullen comenzó a besarla, desde el hombro hasta la barbilla, raspándole la piel con la áspera barba de dos días que le cubría el mentón y las mandíbulas. Al mismo tiempo sus manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo de la inquisidora: una se cerró sobre un pecho y la otra continuó descendiendo bajo el agua, hasta perderse entre sus piernas.

Con la zurda le acarició el pezón, rodeándolo y pellizcándolo con la punta de los dedos, hasta que se endureció de un modo dolorosamente delicioso, mientras la diestra exploraba su intimidad, provocándole gemidos como notas de un instrumento bien afinado.

En un intento de contener los espasmos de placer, Trevelyan se aferró al antebrazo de Cullen con una mano, clavándole las uñas sin darse cuenta en el tenso musculo. Los dedos de la otra mano se cerraron con fuerza sobre el borde de la bañera y se hundió los dientes en el carnoso labio inferior, esforzándose por no gritar.

Fue en vano, porque Cullen sabía tocar todas sus cuerdas, arrancándole melodías que harían sonrojar a los clientes de _La Perla_ de Denerim. 

Hasta que finalmente llegó el placer y se desató sin control. Su cuerpo dejó de responderle para estremecerse de arriba abajo, desde el temblor de sus pestañas hasta el encogimiento de los dedos de sus pies. Y Cullen la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, estrechándola contra sí, como si quisiera absorber cada pequeña sacudida de éxtasis, mientras la besaba en la sien y le susurraba lo hermosa que era y cuánto la quería.

Trevelyan se sentía tan ligera y sin fuerzas que la única razón por la que no flotaba en la rebosante bañera era que el comandante la abrazaba contra sí. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos minutos, sus cuerpos encajados y enlazados. La respiración de Cullen cayéndole sobre el cuello, la punta de su nariz rozándole la oreja, el peso de sus manos en la cintura.

Ella tenía los parpados fuertemente apretados, deseando capturar ese momento para siempre. Porque en esos instantes entre los brazos de Cullen, todo lo demás desaparecía. El dolor de la Marca que había vuelto a resurgir (a veces se iluminaba y un escalofrío le atravesaba los músculos desde la palma de la mano hasta el hombro, paralizándola. Aún no se lo había dicho a nadie); los rumores todavía lejanos de conspiraciones contra ellos por parte de las naciones vecinas de Ferelden y Orlais, preocupadas por el poder de la inquisición, que si un fin del mundo a la vuelta de la esquina, resultaba una amenaza para ellos; las ausencias cada vez más numerosas de los que habían sido sus compañeros, amigos y familia (Dorian acababa de regresar a Tevinter. Vivienne se había ido sólo unos días después de derrotar a Corifeus. Hacía poco que le había llegado la primera carta de Varric desde Kirkwall, y Blackwall había viajado hasta Weisshaupt para convertirse en guardia gris, con éxito. Sera, Cassandra y Cole todavía estaban con ella, pero sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que también se fueran).

Todo estaba cambiando y había momentos en que no sabía a qué aferrarse. El único pilar en su vida, la roca dura en la que sostenerse, el lugar al que regresar siempre, era Cullen.  

Ciertamente, no sabía qué sería de ella sin él. Y pensar todo lo que le había costado atreverse a imaginar que tal vez Cullen podría llegar a corresponderla a pesar de ser una maga.

Casi como si supiera en qué estaba pensando, el comandante le puso los dedos en la barbilla para alzarle el rostro hacia él y besarla, borrando todas las dudas del pasado.

Así permanecieron, entre abrazos y besos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el agua se había enfriado a su alrededor. Entonces Trevelyan salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla, tiritando.

Cullen la siguió, contribuyendo a arruinar de manera definitiva la alfombra orlesiana de Josie. Hizo ademán de coger otra toalla, pero la inquisidora se la arrebató antes de que sus dedos la tocaran.

Él la observó, con una mezcla de sorpresa y expectación. Ella le devolvió la mirada, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los músculos del comandante brillaban porque las llamas de la chimenea cercana se reflejaban en la humedad de su piel. Tenía cicatrices por todo el pecho, algunas finas, otras más gruesas, en tonos claros. Un fino vello dorado se extendía entre sus pectorales y descendía, en una línea que se volvía cada vez más delgada, hasta llegar a su sexo.

Inspiró, nervioso, y el movimiento hizo que sus músculos abdominales se definieran. Pese al tiempo que llevaban juntos, pese a todas las veces que se habían acostado, Cullen todavía se mostraba tímido con ciertas cosas, y eso era algo que Trevelyan adoraba. Se acercó a él despacio y comenzó a secarlo poco a poco. Primero la nuca y el cuello, donde depositó un beso (justo encima de la nuez de Adán, sintiendo cómo él tragaba en grueso). Luego los hombros (allí dejó un mordisco juguetón, justo encima de una delgada cicatriz) para después descender por su pecho, aplicando la toalla con pequeños golpecitos. Repasó con cuidado cada pectoral, inclinándose para besar después sus pezones, hasta que él le puso la mano en las caderas y sus dedos la estrecharon inconscientemente. Sin embargo, ella no se detuvo y continuó bajando por su abdomen, que recorrió con la toalla. Acto seguido, lo hizo con la lengua, repasando la forma de sus músculos pélvicos, hasta que Cullen la sujetó con brusquedad obligándola a ponerse en pie.

Trevelyan reaccionó de manera instintiva a su toque, y cuando le puso las manos en las nalgas, aprovechó su impulso para rodearlo con brazos y piernas, como él había pretendido. Entonces la llevó a tumbos hacia la cama, donde cayó encima de ella, poniendo todo el cuidado en no aplastarla.

La inquisidora apenas tuvo tiempo de coger aire antes de que él le arrancara la toalla y le devolvieran todos los besos, en los lugares precisos en que ella lo había besado a él. Primero el cuello, luego los hombros. Las clavículas, y después los senos, en los que se entretuvo un buen rato mientras ella hundía las manos en su pelo. Al cabo de unos minutos continuó bajando por su vientre, colando la lengua en el hueco de su ombligo, al tiempo que sus manos le separaban los muslos, allanándole el camino.

Entonces subió de nuevo hasta su boca, la besó en los labios y se detuvo sobre ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Y cuando Trevelyan le sonrió, acariciándole la nuca, Cullen la penetró con fuerza. Ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y las enlazó a la altura de los tobillos, acompañando cada embestida del comandante con su cuerpo.

La habitación se inundó de gemidos. El agua de la bañera se agitó, formando ondas. Las llamas de la chimenea se reavivaron y las toallas quedaron olvidadas en el suelo, junto a la armadura del comandante y las ropas de viaje de la inquisidora.

Se besaban atropelladamente en cada embate. Cullen buscó sus manos y sus dedos se entrelazaron con firmeza sobre el caro edredón de estilo nevarro. Ella dejó que guiara sus brazos, deslizándolos sobre la tela, hasta que el comandante le sostuvo las manos por encima de la cabeza, lo que le colocó en una posición más cómoda para atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes.

Trevelyan jadeó mientras él empujaba entre sus piernas, como si aún no estuviera lo suficiente cerca de ella, como si quisiera metérsele dentro, hasta la inquisidora no pudo soportarlo más y gritó.

Pensó “¡ _Te quiero_!” y lo dijo, lo exhaló como si le quemara dentro, como si tuviera que dejarlo claro a él, al firmamento, a la misma brecha y a lo que había más allá del Velo. Y Cullen la oyó, se bebió sus palabras, se las tragó, como un hombre que había cambiado su adicción al lirio por su adicción a la Inquisidora, y entonces se dejó ir, temblando, sollozando, se abrazó a ella, hundió el rostro en su cuello, y repitió las palabras de Trevelyan como si fuera su eco, como si le brotaran de los labios, como si se le cayeran de ellos. Lo dijo una y doce veces, tal vez más, hasta que ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y entonces él calló, porque todo estaba dicho.

Porque ella lo entendía, lo sentía, lo compartía. Y pensó en cómo habría sido su vida si nunca se hubiera encontrado con Trevelyan. Si hubiera rechazado la oferta de Cassandra, si sus prejuicios hubieran sido más fuertes que su corazón, si Corifeus la hubiera derrotado, si la Marca hubiera acabado con ella.

Pero esos eran miedos viejos, oxidados, como una prenda demasiado holgada para su nuevo yo, que había dejado olvidada en algún oscuro rincón. Y en ese momento empezó a planear, a cavilar sobre cómo hacer que todo aquello durara para siempre, sobre pasar el resto de su vida al lado de esa mujer, y en su fuero interno tomó una decisión.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró ella, y Cullen levantó el rostro de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos —Si hubiera sabido que esto era lo que me esperaba al regresar a Skyhold, me hubiera dado aún más prisa.

El comandante sonrió y se incorporó, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en los codos para no aplastarla.

—Quería darte una buena razón para que siempre desees regresar —dijo.

Ella le acarició el rostro con una mano, siguiendo el trazo de la cicatriz que partía su labio superior con la yema del dedo.

—Me has dado una buena razón para que nunca desee irme —replicó.

Cullen ladeó la cabeza para besar su dedo.

—Entonces mi plan ha sido doblemente efectivo.

Y la risa de la inquisidora llenó la habitación.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a las chicas de eggspoilers por su asesoramiento, sus sinónimos y su sentido del humor. ¡Qué sería de mí sin vosotras!
> 
> Si alguien lo ha leído, me gustaría saber su opinión :)
> 
> Con cariño, Dry.
> 
> PD: Como soy horrible con los títulos, lo he titulado Flames por la canción de Vast, que tiene una letra muy apropiada para acompañar el fic :)


End file.
